


Все дороги ведут

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Шинске бежит за ним. Шинске никак не может его догнать.





	Все дороги ведут

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Kiheitai & Vice-Commander

Мелкие камешки сыплются из-под ног, забиваются в таби, неприятно колют под пальцами. Шинске кривится, Шинске ни на секунду не сбавляет бег. Сэнсэй идёт вперёд не торопясь и, кажется, что-то насвистывает, его хорошо видно – дорога пуста. Шинске сжимает зубы и бежит быстрее. Можно было бы окликнуть, но он не… Он лучше, он сможет, он справится сам.  
Сэнсэй, словно услышав что-то, останавливается и смотрит назад. Улыбается, приветственно поднимая руку, и ждёт, даже не пытаясь пойти навстречу. И это даже важнее чем то, что до него и в самом деле можно добежать.  
– Главное – вовремя затормозить, – смеётся он, хватая споткнувшегося Шинске за воротник и не позволяя упасть.  
И Шинске, не выдержав, смеётся тоже.

**

Дороги меняются, но дорога – не цель. Новая дорога – колея в жидкой грязи, по её обочинам тянутся выжженные пустые деревья; с неба хлопьями сыплется пепел. Бежать невозможно, ноги оскальзываются, застревают в потоках размытой земли. Шинске продвигается вперёд рывками, но не позволяет себе останавливаться. Ни одно неудобство, никакая боль не имеет значения; он должен добраться, он должен его спасти.  
Спина сэнсэя, прозрачная, будто сотканная из тумана, едва видна из-за пелены дождя.  
Не существует ориентира чётче – Шинске ни на секунду не теряет его из виду.  
Добежать оказывается не так сложно, как остановиться вовремя – сэнсэй как всегда был прав; Шинске не успевает.

**

Картинка чёткая, выверенная до миллиметра, у картинки яркие сочные цвета, но видно её хуже, чем когда-либо прежде. Левую половину лица дёргает болью, что-то течёт по щеке, капает с подбородка на грудь. Шинске поднимает руку, но не успевает коснуться – память настигает раньше.  
Дорога качается под ногами, плещется волнами, тянет на дно. Оттенок её меняется, становясь тёмным, лиловым; призрачный голос сэнсэя так знакомо произносит “Спасибо” – и у обочины вырастают цветы. Мимо, ослепительные и невесомые, летят золотые лучи, распадаясь на рои бабочек.

**

Дорога к себе оказывается ещё дольше дороги к сэнсею, зыбкой, как трясина, и неразличимой, как в безлунную ночь. Он идёт по ней, не желая идти и не в силах остановиться; иногда – тонет, и не прилагает никаких усилий к спасению. Умереть оказывается слишком просто, и, может, поэтому не выходит.  
Он постигает смирение – незадолго до того, как в темноте, случайные, неразыскиваемые нарочно, но найденные, зазвенят струны и засвистят пули.  
Трясина сохнет, горит как торф – густым дымом и тлением, без огня; он не скрывает – для огня слишком рано, до него долгие годы. Сеть разворачивается, медленно и неотступно, собирает под собой тех, кому не по пути со всеми миром, смирившимся и принявшим.  
Спина в его снах теперь – блёклый болотный призрак среди болотных огней; и Шинске знает, сэнсей больше не обернётся и не встретит на полпути.  
И не потому, что он мёртв.

Когда огонь разгорается, рассеивая застоявшийся дым, вскрывая интриги и лица, он ничего не ждёт; лишь приветствует.  
– Опаздываешь, Гинтоки, – говорит Шинске. – Я заждался.

**

Он добегает. На этот раз до конца.

**

– Сэнсэй, – горло перехватывает, царапает сухостью. – Вы... по-прежнему?  
Ладонь опускается ему на макушку, но вместо того, чтобы вбить в землю, сэнсэй ерошит его волосы, стягивает прочь измочаленный распустившийся бинт. Боль чувствуется отвлечённо, словно через толстый слой ваты, от неё ломит всё тело. Шинске не придаёт ей значения.  
Гораздо важнее, что ладонь у сэнсэя тёплая и шершавая, кончики его пальцев легко скользят по виску, отводя в сторону мокрую от крови чёлку.  
– Ну как ты мог такое подумать, – улыбается он, в уголках глаз от улыбки разбегаются мелкие-мелкие морщинки. – Конечно, Шинске, ты всё ещё мой ученик.


End file.
